


Heartbeats

by unmeiboy



Series: Crossroad hearts [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikaido and Kento go all the way for the first time. Set after the end of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3213944/chapters/6992903">Crossroad hearts</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> I kept Senga as "Kento", like in the main story.

It's kind of late when Kento starts feeling sleepy; they played games until midnight, then brought out snacks and now they're watching midnight TV shows while cuddling up together in the couch. Nikaido laughs a lot at the comedians, even though Kento can't say he finds them _that_ funny, but he enjoys the way his whole body moves a little with the laughter, flicks his eyes up to his face once in a while just to look at his face because he is so pretty when he smiles.  
“What?” he asks when he finally catches him looking. “You don't thinks it's that fun, do you?”  
“That's not wh-”  
“Come here,” and Nikaido is already pulling on his arm while spreading his legs, puts him in between them so that he can wrap his arms around his waist from behind. “Let's go to bed when this show is over? Just ten more minutes.”

Kento leans back against him, relaxes into the warmth of the embrace, and thinks that maybe, maybe he can close his eyes and drift to sleep even before the show is over, but then one of Nikaido's hands leave his waist and start trailing down towards his crotch. It makes him smile a little, in an almost smug way, because Nikaido has gotten much more confident about this. Normally he wouldn't do this right in his living room, of course, but tonight, they are alone in the house and it looks like he's taking advantage of that.

He holds back the little sigh he wants to let out when Nikaido's fingers trail the inside of his clothed thighs, teasingly, before they trace the outline of his cock, starts rubbing softly through the fabric. Instead he leans his head back against Nikaido's shoulder, feels him give a breathy laugh against his cheek, and when the hand squeezes around his now hardening cock, Kento just tilts his head to the side and tries to kiss him without putting in the effort of moving. He ends up pressing his lips to his cheek, but then the commercials go on and Nikaido turns a little more, kisses him properly. It's just a short kiss, though, Kento's breath hitching slightly when Nikaido's hand slides inside his pants instead, wraps around him, and he just lets his eyes fall closed. Through the last five minutes Nikaido laughs quietly at the jokes, warm against Kento's back, while his hand moves up and down in slow, soft strokes that are entirely pleasant but not close to enough.

“Turn off the TV,” he whispers when the show is over, pulls his hand out of Kento's sweatpants and pushes him forward. “Let's go to sleep,” he adds, with a little smirk, because he knows Kento definitely is going to be awake a little longer now. They tumble into bed while kissing, Nikaido on top of him, pants already discarded but underwear still on. It seems like Nikaido has discovered that he likes being in charge, that he likes to play with Kento's body, see and hear how his touches affect him.

As he pulls Kento's underwear down, gets his hand around his cock, Nikaido breaks the kiss, seems to nearly smile a little at the sound Kento makes at the now firmer touch.  
“Nika,” he gasps when lips come down on his throat; they leave just as fast, though, as soon as he speaks.  
“What?” Nikaido licks his lips while sending a quick glance downwards. Maybe he does it unconsciously, maybe not, but it makes Kento groan quietly in his throat nevertheless. He knows what Nikaido is thinking, knows he's about to go down on him and while he would love that, there's more that he'd love to do.  
“Let's go all the way,” Kento says, and by the look on Nikaido's face, he knows exactly what he means. For some reason though, he stills, maybe in hesitation because he's not sure what to do, has Kento rolling his hips up into his touch. “I want you.”  
“Is it... I mean do we, do we have... Stuff?”

Kento nods. He has lubrication in his room most of the time, and the last times he's been sleeping at Nikaido's place, he has brought it. They are a couple after all, he figures the time will come, and he would rather be prepared; now he's glad he is. Gently pushing Nikaido aside he gets up, takes the few steps to where his bag sits on the floor.  
“Lose those, will you?” Nikaido needs something to do while he gets the things anyway, he might as well get rid of his underwear. And when Kento turns around he finds his boyfriend sitting cross-legged, hard and ready, with a face that is mix of anticipation, nervousness and curiosity, and he can't help but smile.

He looks even more nervous when Kento motions for him to lean back against the wall before he opens the little bottle, squeezes some of its content onto his fingers, but then he straddles his lap and lets their lips come together. The little moan that slips out at the touch of lubricated fingers against the head of his cock has Kento smirking a little, because he knows the feeling, gives him a couple of firm strokes and Nikaido pulls back to let his teeth dig into his lower lip.  
“Feels good, right?” he murmurs, and Nikaido nods. Just using lube when jerking off feels fantastic, wetter and smoother, and Kento himself likes it quite a lot. But that's not where he wants it to end, and neither does Nikaido, because he speaks up again.  
“How...” he starts, a little bit hesitating, because he's not sure about this part. “Like, who's going to...”

Nikaido blushes a faint pink, a little flustered over talking about it, like he can't put his thoughts into words properly. He seems so focused on that, that he unconsciously puts his own hand around his cock when Kento's is gone; without a thought to where it went instead.  
“I want you to do me.” Kento whispers against his lips, but the little sigh of pleasure doesn't escape Nikaido's ears. “Please?”

It's the first time ever he asks to be fucked. A half faded memory invades his own mind, of Taisuke commenting that Kento would never beg, a memory in which he silently agreed. And he never did beg, until now. Because now, it feels right, it comes naturally, and it doesn't sound the slightest odd.

And Nikaido's eyes flick up to meet his own, full of arousal and something else Kento can't exactly identify, but it's gorgeous and it makes him smile a little.  
“Yes,” is the answer he gets, a groan rather than clear speech, which he answers with a breathy moan. “... Kenpi, are you... ?” He has noticed where Kento's hand is, the one that isn't holding him steady with a soft grip on Nikaido's shoulder. It's between his own legs, working in a slow rhythm but not on his erection, and the realization has Nikaido's cock twitching on its own.  
“Mm.”  
Nikaido bites his lower lip again, but just for a second. “Let me do that.”

Kento pulls his fingers free, reaches for the lube and squeezes some onto Nikaido's instead, then guides his hand to his opening.  
“Two is good,” he whispers, and as though he's suddenly much more confident, Nikaido pushes two fingers past the ring of muscles, tilts his head to muffle his moan with a kiss. “Mm, a little faster.” Nikaido complies, speeds up a little, but he's still so careful, like he might break Kento if he does something wrong. It's sweet, warms Kento's heart in a different way compared to how the touches heats his body, and he's sure that soon enough, Nikaido will figure out that doesn't have to treat him like he's made of glass.

“One more,” he moans when he feels ready for it, and although Nikaido seems to hesitate when he realizes there's more of a stretch now he pushes anyway, just like he's supposed to. Kento presses his lips to his cheek, almost as though he wants to reward him, then lets his hands lock in the back of Nikaido's neck for balance as he starts rocking a little against the fingers.  
“Kento,” and he definitely notices the switch from nickname to his given name, “fuck, you're so hot.”  
“Yeah?” Kento teases, in the least effective way possible, voice all breath and proof of pleasure, but then he rises, away from Nikaido's fingers. “How do you want me?”

There's no way Nikaido won't blush when asked, Kento even expects it, but it's still so cute, even though his dark eyes are nothing but hot.  
“On my back?” He teases a little more; he's not used to doing so, but he understands the fun in it now. And to his surprise Nikaido nods, a little embarrassed but not at all hesitating anymore, and Kento backs away from him to lie down. Just a tug on his hand and Nikaido follows, settles between his legs as they spread for him.  
“Uhm.” A short of awkward silence, and Kento thinks he gets it.  
“Condom? No need.” He says nothing more, neither of them do, Nikaido just touches himself a little absentmindedly, as if he's almost not there, and Kento laughs a little and pulls him down to whisper in his ear.  
“Let's get going, okay?” He presses their lips together, tastes the answer on Nikaido's tongue; want and anticipation, and when he pulls back he's already positioned. There's no more words exchanged, Kento just nods, relaxes when Nikaido starts pushing.

Nikaido's breath hitches when he's inside, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. Kento knows that feeling, knows what's going through his mind, knows that all he wants is to _move_ but he's holding back because he wants it to last. But he doesn't let him wait, just rolls his hips against him, pushes himself further down onto Nikaido's cock, feels him filling him up completely, and that's all it takes. The next thing he knows is the feeling of Nikaido pulling out and pushing in, slowly, testing at first, breath short as he gets used to it. He does so quickly, though, hands settling on Kento's hips naturally when he sets into a rhythm.

It's for hard for Kento to deny that he has been wanting this for a while. Everything is good with Nikaido, his mouth on him, just his hands, even just falling asleep in his arms (or his own arms around him) leaves him with satisfied feelings, warm and fluffy feelings. But even though he hasn't had this kind of sex a lot at all, he had found himself longing to do it with Nikaido. And somehow, what he had considered great with Taisuke is amazing now that the one on top of him, inside of him, is Nikaido, his boyfriend. The physical pleasure is not a big difference, the slide that sets his nerves on fire, the heat pooling inside him, but the rest is mind-blowing. Being close to Nikaido is something that usually has his feelings spiraling inside his mind; now he's as close as he can possibly get, both physically and mentally, and he can't remember ever feeling anything similar to this.

Perhaps Nikaido is going through the same thing; he will never know for sure, but he likes to think so, when he puts his hands down next to Kento's shoulders and leans down, kisses him. Open-mouthed and not the slightest gentle, just lips and tongue and suppressed groans, but it only makes it hotter.  
“Kento,” he moans, an almost whiny moan, as his head drops to one of his collarbones, mouthing at it as he thrusts. He guesses what it means, shoves his own hand between their bodies to touch himself. His cock is hard and leaking, has been looking for relief ever since they left the living room, and only a few tight, swift strokes and he's coming. The sound that Nikaido makes as he stills feels distant through his orgasm, but when he comes back down he finds him with eyes closed and chest heaving, and even like that he looks absolutely perfect.

He reaches up, strokes a stray strand of hair out of his face; the touch has Nikaido opening his eyes, and what Kento sees in them looks like the same things he is feeling in his chest. Then he pulls out, slowly, lets himself be tugged down next to Kento for a kiss. He's aware he looks stupid when he smiles as he leans away again, but Nikaido doesn't seem to mind. If anything, he looks a little hesitant again.  
“I could've done better, huh?”  
Kento just laughs a little. “No one is a sex god the first time. We have plenty of time to practice.” He winks, but it doesn't look like he's entirely convinced. “You did great and it felt amazing, okay?” He presses a quick kiss to his nose before he turns slightly, reaches blindly for tissues. Nikaido gladly helps him clean both of them up, and there's a kind of intimacy in that as well, one that is different even though it is the same.

“You do it next time,” Nikaido mumbles into his hair when they're half asleep, and Kento almost sighs.  
“Stop it, you weren't bad. I might be a lot be worse.”  
The arm around his waist tightens a little. “No, listen. I want you to.”  
“I want to,” he responds immediately, opens his eyes to look at Nikaido through the darkness. It looks like he'll fall asleep any second now, eyes shut and breathing calm and slow. “Hey. I love you.”  
Even though he can't possibly come closer, Nikaido seems to try and pull him in even further. “I love you more.” There's a hint of mischievousness in his sleepy voice, and if it wasn't so damn late, Kento would have objected just for the sake of objecting. Instead he places a kiss on his throat, one that's barely a touch, then goes silent. And even in his sleep, he still wonders how he even deserves his boyfriend.


End file.
